Justice Avengers X
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: This takes place in the timeline of the DCAU, the Teen Titans, the Avengers, and the Loonatics Unleashed. Read the prologue to get what I'm talking about. It's 2773. It's been a long time since superheroes were part of this world. But now the Loonatics are around. And they quickly learn that they aren't exactly alone...
1. Prologue: History Lesson

Prologue: History Lesson

At the turn of the 21st century, both of the strongest parallel universes were at their peak. Each one held an Earth protected by great heroes capable of incredible deeds. One was guarded chiefly by a team of nine super-humans known as the Avengers; the other by a team of seven heroes known as the Justice League (or, as some people know it, the Justice League Unlimited, which contained countless heroes of great power). Every villain to face either Earth was quickly defeated by these great protectors. But their separation was short-lived.

On May 2, 2017 (it must be noted that this was the date to both universes), the two dimensions began to collapse into each other. Before midnight that historic day, the Avengers' earth faded, bleeding its inhabitants and history into the timeline of the Justice League. No one ever knew or ever could know how or why this great event, an event that would be forever known as the Collision, came to be—all they knew was that the course of the two futures would be forever changed.

And so it was. Events meant to happen were altered, replaced, postponed, expedited, even deleted altogether from history. The two timelines forming one resulted in almost-paralyzing effects. It seemed like forever before people truly adjusted to the changes—it was nearly a century later that things seemed to fall back into place. Then, at the turn of the 23nd century, just before people began to form colonies on other moons and planets, a new event marked a new direction for the course of history: a new form of the dominant species.

Anthros.

Modeled almost directly after _homo sapiens_, the _anthro sapiens_ were essentially humanoid animals. The first beings to come from this "science experiment" were basically several creatures straight out of 20th and 21st century cartoons: the Looney Tunes. That's right, the Looney Tunes—Bugs, Daffy, Lola, all of them. It took a couple decades but the anthros were finally accepted into society as their race began to grow. Different anthros of every kind began to blend in with humans as well as seashells in the sand.

But in the mid-2300s, science struck the planet hard. The main parts of the world were reduced to wild lands. Everything and everyone sunk into a hard, almost medieval, depression that lasted until the 2450s. History was out of touch in that futuristic Dark Age. It seemed that no one following it who did not live inside of it at some point was completely cut off from it. No one seemed to know much about that time after its fading and they were glad about it. After all, no one had bothered to hold on to the old times very much inside of that dark time, and the return to the light was basically a salvation, the very event that cut it off. The inhabitants of the new earth wished never to be reminded of that time now known as Wild Dark and completely put it out of their minds and their history. They reformed their planet after the devastation and essentially created a new world in their new future, a utopian city-planet known as Acmetropolis.

For centuries, as the future dug deeper into its varying different aspects, everything seemed perfect. Society had been near-perfected. Separate countries were now unified districts. Crime rates were the lowest they'd been since the heroes of old were around. Wars were small, few, and far between, if ever they started at all. Technology continued to advance until scientists were worried they'd start going out of jobs. Thus, at the turn of the 28th century, the basic decline of many resources and reserves seemed both a good thing and a bad thing. Their "perfect society" seemed to die out, but things were as normal as people wanted it to be.

Then it happened.

In the year 2772 (on September 19 at about 2:00 p.m., to be exact), a meteor struck the Atlantic ocean. It seemed to break off upon entering the atmosphere, preventing utter destruction, but the remnant still managed to avoid any military attempts at stopping it and finally struck. And it struck hard. The strike happened with such force that tectonic plates were set in motion; oceans seemed to flow in new directions; veils between dimensions were torn, broken, or ever ruptured; and the entire planet was knocked off its axis. If this wasn't enough, the meteor's alien origins also released a shockwave of cosmic energy that coated the planet. Hundreds of people died in this catastrophe…and thousands more were mutated by it.

Within 24 hours of the actual crash, thousands of injured or shaken-up residents and thousands of newly-administered hospital patients found themselves waking up with bizarre new powers. As the citizens of Acmetropolis adjusted to their strange new world, those mutated who had chosen the wrong path began to stir up trouble all over the planet, raising the crime rate 250%. People began to lock themselves in at night, afraid to even leave their homes at day. The cops, under command of their new commissioner, Rick Gordon, began to get swarmed. And so one person, an alien named Zadavia, who had been trapped on this planet by the alien who caused the meteor, decided enough was enough.

Zadavia secretly searched through the crowds of the trashed city-planet. Eventually, she found who she was looking for. Six anthros with extraordinary abilities who had not chosen the path of villainy. Six extraordinary anthros who happened to be the descendants of the Looney Tunes themselves. So Zadavia secretly brought them together. She had the old Justice League Metro Tower restored and formed into a new headquarters for the new superhero team. She called the six chosen heroes to the tower and made them a team. Each was gifted with a special armor to protect them in battle and mark them as the heroes they were destined to be. Each had flaws to smooth out, but each would certainly prove an amazing hero worthy of the old legends. And so, granting Ace Bunny the Guardian Strike Sword she had taken with her from her home planet, she named the team leader. Said leader then decided on his new teammate, Lexi Bunny, as second-in-command. The team formed almost perfectly, becoming friends, practically family, within months. Their new HQ was modeled to their preferences and eventually formed a place they could easily call home. And so, the two bunnies, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, and Rev Runner formed a team, a new kind of hero: the Loonatics (notice the name being modeled after their legendary ancestors).

But what no one knew at the time was that there were other heroes formed by the meteor. Heroes with secret origins that even they didn't know about at the time. Heroes who also had legendary ancestors and were now ready to live up to the family name…


	2. Newbies

Justice Avengers X

Chapter 1: Newbies

She ran through the rain. She ran like her life depended on it. Because it did. She ran as fast as she possibly could before finally making a turn down an alley.

The alley was a dead end. She was trapped.

She pressed herself to the wall in fear.

"Hope you had fun on that chase back there, toots," said a dark man as he approached her with a bunch of friends, "But there's nowhere left to run." Suddenly, one of his friends was hit in the head by a trash can lid. He turned around to see who had hit his friend and his eyes widened at what he saw. "You!"

There stood the hero. A young man in a red, white, and blue suit, boots, and mask. "Were you expecting somebody else?"

Then came the rest of the team, 17 other people, ready for a fight.

_Meanwhile…_

"GIVE THAT BACK!" a black-feathered duck anthro in a black suit with orange highlights (and an orange triangle on the chest) was chasing his friend.

The roadrunner in question, who wore a black suit of the same design as the duck's but bearing red where the duck's bore orange, was running from him, holding up an old action figure. "Na-na-na-na-na!"

The duck jumped him. "I'm serious, Rev, give it back! That's a Limited Edition First Generation Aquaman! It's worth a small fortune and you took it out of the original packaging!"

"Duck-it-was-already-out-of-the-packaging-you-were -playing-with-it."

Duck took a moment to recover… "JUST GIVE IT BACK!"

Before Duck could jump him, Rev started circling him at a supersonic speed.

Duck finally disappeared and reappeared in the center of Rev's path, tripping him up and knocking them both over. Duck perfectly caught the figurine and pushed Rev aside. "Oh, Aquaman, are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

A pink bunny then walked in with a yellow bunny, a green coyote, and a purple Tasmanian devil, having seen the whole thing, and sighed. "We've gotta get that guy a girlfriend, he's developing issues." She stormed over to the duck and snatched the action figure from him, placing it on the table.

"Lexi, I think we've all been a bit out of it lately," the coyote said as he took a seat, "We've never had to go so long without a single distress signal or even a call from Zadavia."

"You think she lost our number?" the yellow bunny suggested.

Lexi sighed and shook her head. "Now's not a time for jokes, Ace. Acmetropolis is by far without crime and the cops aren't exactly picking up our slack. I'd say it's safe to say that something's wrong with Zadavia or that there's something she's not telling us."

"That's-crazy-Lexi-Zadavia-wouldn't-keep-secrets-f rom-us," Rev said. Then thought it over. "Right?"

"Well, looking back, she was rather secretive in the beginning about her brother, her origin, and even making direct physical contact with us," the coyote mentioned.

"Tech, considering her past, those points aren't exactly shockers," Lexi pointed out.

The Tasmanian devil then said something in some language they couldn't understand, though they did pick up the words "vacation" and "forgot to tell us."

"That's not like Zadavia to skip out on us, Slam," Ace said, "I think it's safe to assume we've just been wasting a week we could've had off."

Suddenly, the TV rang.

"Or not." He hit a button.

An image appeared on the screen of a young woman with blonde hair in a rainbow aura. "Loonatics, I believe we have a slight problem."

"Finally!" Duck groaned, "What took you so long? Was there COMM traffic?"

"Actually, the problem is that there is no problem."

"Say what?"

"I'm beginning to get suspicious of this lull in criminal activity. Perhaps it's that the criminals are acting quietly, so quietly that no one has noticed their problems; but I find that highly unlikely. I am also beginning to suspect that…well, I don't know how to put it into words…" Suddenly, something beeped on her end of the call.

"What's that?" Tech asked, recognizing the signal of her screens.

"It's nothing but a slight break-in at a store on the East Side. But it's a pawn shop that doesn't really have anything worth stealing."

"Well, we'll take what we can get," Ace said, starting to get out his sword.

"Feel free. But be careful, it seems there is something going on that we don't know about. I'll keep you posted if you'll do the same for me. Zadavia out." She then disappeared from the screen.

"Alright, Loonatics, let's jet." He then led them off.

_Meanwhile…_

A young girl with silvery-blonde hair, silvery-blue eyes, and a silvery-white complexion was sitting at a desk in her room, reading through a book, when her computer rang. She marked her place and put the book aside before finally hitting the button to activate the video chat.

_Five other people appeared on her screen._

_One was a young woman with dark red hair, bright green eyes, and a darkish complexion._

_The second was a young wolverine boy with green eyes and brown fur._

_The third was a young pika girl with black hair, big blue eyes, and brown-and-white fur._

_The fourth was a young man with dark hair, dark reddish-blue eyes, and dark skin._

_And the fifth was a young man with dark blondish hair, fiery blue eyes, and a clear complexion._

The girl smirked upon seeing them. "Hey, guys. How bad?"

_"Bored level seven," the fifth boy said, leaning against his arm._

She nodded. "Understandable. You'd think things would be more eventful for a world like ours."

_"Why?" the pika girl asked sarcastically, "Because a meteor struck the planet and threw us off our axis, sending out mass amounts of radiation that caused the sky to appear purple instead of blue and create a new breed of mutant that threatens our very way of life? Yeah, you'd think so, wouldn't you?"_

_The wolverine boy looked at them. "Remind me again why I hang out with you guys?"_

_"Because no one else will hang out with any of us, specifically you?"_

_"Oh, right."_

_The first girl then looked back at the girl who'd been reading. "Blakely, help me."_

"I'm not gonna rob a bank just so you can get a headline, Joy."

_"No!" She then thought it over… "No. No, I mean, get these guys to hang up so I can study."_

Blakely just looked at the wolverine, the pika, the fourth boy, and the fifth boy in turn. "Helix, Keturah, Landon, Fielding, will you please hang up?"

_"No," Helix said._

"Well, I tried."

_"Just because you're not gonna study and use our video chats as a way to distract yourself from going on that dumb Warlords game for hours instead doesn't mean the rest of us have to fail," Joy snapped at Helix._

Suddenly, a booming noise sounded outside.

Blakely got out of her seat and went over to her window to look outside. She quickly took notice of a large green beam flashing outside and shut the blinds. "I'm gonna have to call you guys back."

Outside, the 18 people were still pounding down the group of criminals in the street of pawn shops and apartment buildings.

When suddenly all the targets were knocked aside by blasts they didn't see coming—one of lasers, one of pink energy, one of a magnetized dumpster, one of a tossed boulder of sidewalk, and one of an exploding orb.

The 18 people exchanged looks in confusion, wondering what had just happened, finally turning to the direction the blasts had come from.

There hovered six heroes in particular, five with jet packs and one flying roadrunner. They then landed.

"Eh…what's up, doc?" Ace inquired, smirking.

"We totally had them!" snapped one young feline woman in a brownish-black jumpsuit and a navy mask and boots.

"Not from what we saw," Lexi smirked.

"Haven't you heard of stalling?" she smirked as she took her place with her 16 friends. Wait, 16?!

Suddenly, the other landed behind the Loonatics, revealing themselves as someone in a red and gold metallic suit…that quickly fired off an energy blast that sent them flying into an abandoned warehouse (cliché, anyone?).

Duck collected himself first. "Anyone else utterly confused right now?"

"Oh, totally," Lexi groaned as she gathered herself and helped up the others, "What's going on with those guys?"

Then another one of them appeared, a young man in a gold and black suit, boots, and mask. "Wanna find out?" He then clenched his fists…releasing three claws of silvery metal from each one.

Ace thought fast and pulled out an energy sword known as the Guardian Strike Sword, instantly getting into a fight with him.

Lexi then got in a fight with the next one to come out: the feline she had been verbally fighting only moments before.

Duck then got in a fight with a young woman in a scaly-appearing gold and blue suit with a green and blue mask and boots.

Rev then got in a fight with a young man in a red and gold suit, boots, and cowl…who ran at about the same supersonic speeds he could.

Tech then got in a fight with the guy in the power suit.

And Slam got in a fight with someone in silver armor and a gold-and-silver headdress and red boots.

But before the other 12 could join in and completely outpower and outnumber our heroes, a green energy wall got between all the fights and broke it up.

Once she was sure that was over, the young woman who had caused it—who wore a green and black uniform, a green mask, and a green ring from which the energies seemed to come—flew in and landed gracefully between them all. "Can't we just talk this out? We seem to be on the same side here."

"What are you talking about?" asked the guy fighting Ace as he retracted his claws.

"You're telling me you don't recognize them?"

The feline fighting Lexi then looked closer… "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see that coming."

"Uh…what's going on here?" asked Duck.

The green-dressed girl walked forward. "We're the reason your job's been so slow lately: we're taking all your calls. Pleased to meet you, Loonatics…we're the Justice Avengers." The feline then cleared her throat. "X."


	3. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

"You're the who?" Duck asked skeptically.

"No," said the young woman in the black armor, cowl, and cloak and the gold belt and boots (she also carried a utility belt and a lasso and wore silver wristbands), "we're the Justice Avengers." The feline girl cleared her throat louder. "X."

"You sure you're not some hero wannabes? 'Cause we get that a lot."

At that, the lasso roped him and yanked him into the wall. The girl in the black and gold getup pulled it back. "Still having doubts?" She smirked. "Wonder Bat."

"Gesundheit."

"No, that's her name, and don't get her upset," said a young man in a red, blue, and gold suit, boots, and mask, "She's got a temper, runs in the family."

"Whose family?" Tech inquired.

"None of your business," Wonder Bat sneered.

"Oh, '_real _heroes,'" Duck sneered back as he picked himself up, "Think you're so cool with your fancy secret identities and—OK, actually those guys kind of rock."

The guy in red, blue, and gold suit just shook his head at them. "Champion's my hook. Sort of name you get stuck with in this line of work."

"Mine's kind of unoriginal in comparison," said the girl with the power ring, "but it is the only title that can describe my job." She walked up. "I also take from the family: I'm a Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern?" Tech asked, "Like the guy in the Justice League 800 years ago?"

"Exactly like him. I'm his great-great-lot-more-greats-granddaughter…and I'm wearing his ring right now."

"You might notice a lot of similarities for us," said the guy in the red suit who had been running as fast as Rev a moment ago. He then used that speed again to rush over to Rev and shake his hand (or wing or whatever) "Maximum Flash. Nice to meet another speed demon around here."

"Wow-did-you-run-fast-I've-never-seen-anyone-go-ne ar-as-fast-as-I-can-it's-pretty-amazing!" Rev said.

"I checked myself once. I think we're about tied. Of course, you're probably like me, holding back 'cause you don't wanna break the sound barrier."

"No-kidding-I-tried-once-and-BOY-did-it-blow-out-m y-hearing-even-_before_-I-actually-reached-Mach-1!"

"I see you two have plenty of bonding to do," said a guy in a blue and red suit…with green-or-blue skin and purely golden eyes.

Consequently, the Loonatics were looking him over in confusion.

"Mars Man. I'm a Martian."

"Ah," they all said at once.

Then the girl who had been fighting Duck a moment ago came forward to the mallard. "I'm Aqualass. And I must say, you're quite the water-juggler."

"Well, thank you," Duck smirked.

"But can you do this?!" She then snapped her fingers and the water in the air came together to form an effigy of him in the exact same position he was standing.

Duck just blinked at this. "…no."

The guy in the power suit just stood there.

Green Lantern instantly took notice of this. "Well, go on, Metal Man. Oh! I'm sorry! Mr. I'm-So-Rich-and-Brainy-I-Don't-Need-To-Keep-My-Fan cy-Boy-Identity-a-Secret!"

"Well, no need to get huffy about it," he said over him COMM even as the armor he was in began to collapse and retract into a metal band around his arm. He was revealed as a young man with dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

Tech recognized him instantly. And instantly folded his arms and glared. "Stark."

"Stark" looked at him and copied his actions. "Coyote."

"You know each other?" Lexi asked.

"Unfortunately," Tech sneered.

"You still jealous I beat you in that science fair?" Stark smirked.

"And the Inventors Convention and my one shot at a Nobel Prize? No, why do you ask?"

The guy in the red, white, and blue suit sighed. "Bennett here tied Tech like Flash tied Rev. These two haven't been working it out quite so well." He then looked at Ace. "Hey. Commander America."

"Like Captain America?" Ace asked, "That World War II super soldier guy?"

"Now you're getting it."

A young woman in mainly-black-but-with-purple-highlights armor and boots and a black bird-mask sighed, shaking her head. "You guys sure do hold to your lineage, huh? Then again, I guess I apply there too, don't I?"

Ace looked at her. He took notice of mainly one thing: "What's with the bow and arrows, Robin Hood?"

She smirked. "Glad you asked." She tightened her quiver and pulled out an arrow. "See that pile of boxes over there?"

Everyone looked. A pile of boxes stood in the corner in a pyramid.

"Yeah, why?" Ace asked.

Without looking where her bow was pointing, she loaded the bow with an arrow and fired straight up. The arrow bounced off the ceiling and the walls until it finally flew right into the top box, blowing off the side from the impact and causing a pile of apples to cascade from inside to the floor and roll over to the gang's feet.

She smirked at this and pretended to bow. "Blackhawk at your service."

Ace then looked to the other person there with a sword: a young woman in silver armor and red boots and a gold-and-silver headdress. "So, you're…"

"Torunn," she answered, planting her sword in the floor, "I believe my family would previously have been marked as Odinsson."

"Fancy," Lexi commented.

Duck, when she wasn't looking, then reached for her sword…and was pulled to the ground the second he tried to move it. He tried again harder. Still nothing. He pulled with all his might. Wouldn't budge an inch.

Torunn finally pried it from the ground effortlessly, taking him with it. "You don't know much about Asgardian relics, do you?"

"He doesn't know that much about anything," Lexi smirked.

Torunn sighed and tossed Duck across the room.

He collapsed against the pile of boxes. "Ow."

Tech sighed and went over to help him back up. "Careful, he doesn't have my powers. You'll give him a concussion."

"Actually, the armor you wear keeps you a bit too protected for even Torunn to deliver enough trauma to get you cognitively impaired," commented the one guy there not in a suit (however, unlike Bennett, this was because he _couldn't _keep his identity a secret), "She'd have to plow you upside the head into a mountain."

"Finally! Someone who speaks English!" said Tech, walking over to him.

"Is that what that was?" Commander America commented.

The guy just smirked. "I guess I go by Hulk-Man."

"Uh…no! No, it's, uh…Kyan! Kyan Banner! You were pulling up and modifying old research from your ancestor's work on gamma radiation!"

"Got a lot more from him than that," he commented.

"Right! I use your study notes in my work all the time, it really comes in handy, it's unparalleled. And Slam and Duck are extremely fond of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"…thanks."

"Oh, sure, give him praise for breaking cities," asked a girl with insect-like wings and a gold-and-black-striped suit, boots, and mask, "Like he needs it."

"Someone's got an attitude with no personality," Duck smirked.

"Someone's got a stinger that doesn't break off!" She held up her hand, sending out a burst of gold energy that fried a hole in the ground by Duck's feet.

Duck gasped and got behind Lexi. "I give! I give!"

Lexi smiled and giggled. "Wow. Takes a real sharp stinger to get him to shut up so fast. I can already tell I'm gonna like you." She walked up to her and shook her hand. "Lexi Bunny."

She smiled back. "Hornet Girl."

A young man in an all-black suit, boots, and mask (mask that covers his whole head, at that) jumped over. "I am the Ebon Panther."

"You are upfront," a young woman said in the same rhythm. She smirked and got up from her seat on a crate to straighten out her fiery orange and red suit, boots, and mask. "I believe I go by Firebird."

Ace smirked. "Well, Firebird, mind getting Icy over there out of the corner? I don't think that's healthy."

The girl in question was leaning against a corner distractedly, dressed in a black, white, and navy suit with a matching mask and boots.

"Oh, that's Knave," Firebird explained, "She's like me but worse: likes to be alone."

A guy in a dark green and charcoal suit, boots, and mask walked up. "I can take a little social interaction, though. Dr. X here."

Ace smiled. "Oh, are you the 'X' in 'Justice Avengers *ahem* X'?"

The feline girl smirked. "It's just Justice Avengers X and I make sure we keep it like that. Oh, I'm Shadecat, by the way." She gave the Loonatics a second to process that before going back to her point: "See, we get our team name from the three teams each of our ancestors were part of: Justice League, Avengers, and X-Men."

"Wow, some ancestry you got there." He then turned to the last one to introduce himself: the guy with the claws whom he had been fighting with only moments ago. "And who's this?"

"Wolf Man," he answered bluntly.

Lexi looked at him and then leaned over to Hornet Girl. "He's kind of creepy," she whispered.

"Tell me about it," Hornet Girl whispered back.

_BEEP! BEEP! _Ace checked his watch. "Oh, boy. It's Zadavia."

__"Who?" asked Aqualass.

"She's, uh…kind of like our boss." He hit a button to activate the COMM and reveal the image of Zadavia again.

"Loonatics," she said, "I've been waiting for hours. Did you solve the case or—who are they?"

"Uh, hi," said Firebird, "We're the Justice Avengers." Shadecat started to— "X!"

Zadavia just looked at the Loonatics.

"It's, eh, kind of a long story," Ace answered, "Long story short? They've been helping us lately. It's why things have been so slow."

"Oh. Well, it's good to know there are some other heroes out there. We could use some help sometimes. Of course, it would've been nice to know earlier…"

"Sorry, we've been trying to keep it low profile," Blackhawk explained, "Well, _most of us_!" She said that while glaring at Bennett and Kyan.

Bennett looked at her. "OK, I get Psycho here—otherwise, we wouldn't call him that—but me?"

Blackhawk just gave him a glare.

"…yeah, I see your point."

Zadavia sighed. "I should hope they do not put it on themselves to act as vigilantes. In all honesty, that is the last thing we need at this point."

"Don't worry, Zadavia," Lexi said, "We'll keep a really close eye on—where'd they go?"

Sure enough, the 18 heroes were gone.

Duck looked around. "…huh."


	4. Meet the Heroes

Chapter 3: Meet the Heroes

_Wonder Bat…_

Wonder Bat was now riding away in a black car. She drove past the town and off through a forest to a private area in which lay a mansion. She drove around the mansion and below a cliff into a cave. She finally pulled over in the middle of the cave and got out.

It was then, after securing that the cave was closed, that she took off her cowl. She shook out her dark hair, also revealing her silvery-blue eyes and sunny complexion. She tossed the cowl onto a table with her cloak, belt, lasso, and so on, emerging from behind a changing screen in a simple blue and black dress.

A door then opened from the cave into the mansion, through which came a middle-aged (OK, a little older than that) man with light hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a suit and it was pretty clear that he was the butler. "Ah, Ms. Wayne, you're back. How did the mission go?"

She walked forward and into the mansion closing the cave doors behind her. "A little complicated."

"I see. Shall I make you some dinner?"

"Now, Niles, you're spoiling me again."

"Very well, I'll just go relax—"

"Hey, I didn't so 'no.'"

He smiled. "On it. Oh, and Ms. Julian called while you were out. I didn't get to the phone in time, but I think she left a message."

She nodded and hit a button on the phone as she sat on the couch and reached for the remote.

_"Hey, Alexis. It's Ginger. Look, we've gotta talk. Could you call me back as soon as you get this? OK, talk to you then. Bye." *beep*_

Alexis Wayne smiled and picked up the phone, dialing the number. After a short while, it was answered. "Ginger, it's Alex."

_"Alexis! Where were you?"_

"…out. So what'd you wanna talk about?"

_"There's a situation at the company. See…"_

While her friend continued to talk to her about their "situation" at Wayne Enterprises, Alexis looked out the window at the moon, pondering over the events of the night.

_Champion…_

Champion flew over town for a while before finally coming to the building he was looking for. He landed on the roof and snuck down the fire escape until he reached the apartment he was looking for. Once in the clear, he slammed the window shut and locked it, closing the blinds over it. He then proceeded to take off his mask and reveal his dark hair, greenish eyes, and olive complexion.

Once out of his uniform and into regular clothes, he noticed that his computer was blinking and hit a few buttons.

_You've got mail._

_To: Doyle Kent_

_From: Mike Mervin_

"Oh boy." He opened it and read through the lecture about how he promised the Daily Planet a story last week and had been "otherwise preoccupied." He sighed and gave the reply that the story would be ready in the morning, quickly setting to work on it. "How did great-grandpa Clark ever survive this?"

_Green Lantern…_

Green Lantern flew over the city, guided by the green light of her ring. The energy kept her afloat until she finally reached the apartment building she was looking for. She snuck into her place and locked the windows and shut the blinds. Once in the clear, she pulled a chest out from under her bed and put in the combination to unlock it. She then held up her ring over it to reveal what was hidden inside: a green lantern, true to her name. As soon as she did so, the ring flickered out. She sighed. "Perfect timing." She picked up the lantern and placed it on the table, holding the ring over it. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight; let those who worship evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's light."

The lantern glowed and sent the glow flowing into the ring. The ring shimmered.

She smiled and put the lantern back in its hiding place. After that, she shut off her ring, trading her uniform for a standard outfit and revealing her blonde hair, bright green eyes, and mocha-white complexion. "Times like this I miss my days in the Air Force." She sighed and went off to get ready for bed.

In fact, her old Air Force badge was still on her desk: Sgt. Emerald Jordan.

_Maximum Flash…_

Maximum Flash sped through town faster than the shuttles. He rushed down the streets until he came to a crime scene investigation lab. Once he was safely hidden, he traded his costume for his real clothes, revealing his red hair, shocking blue eyes, and peach complexion. He quickly rushed to the next room.

The superior slammed the door shut. "Maxx West! You're late!"

Maxx quickly checked the clock. "It's only 8:02!"

"Two minutes, two hours—what's the difference?"

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" one of the guys in the back snickered.

Maxx sighed. "Relax, I already got it." He held up a knife in a plastic bag, tossing it over. "Ran the fingerprints last night after everyone left."

The superior looked it over. "Oh. …good work." He rushed off.

Maxx rolled his eyes and sat down. "Being a hero so does not rock…most of the time."

_Mars Man…_

Mars Man flew over town. Finally, he came to an old cottage in the forests. He landed by the doors and morphed into his earthly form: brown hair, golden-brown eyes, pale complexion. He went into his cottage to grab his camera and the press badge marked Edmond Jones and set off to work.

He met up with another reporter for the Daily Planet at a movie theater. "There you are, Eddy! What took you so long?"

"…something came up that required my attention." He then set to work taking the photos.

_Aqualass…_

Aqualass snuck through the shadows before finally coming to a house by the beach. She sighed as she breathed in the ocean air and went into her house. Once inside, she opened a single window to let in some of that aforementioned fresh air and then went to a closet for a moment to change from her suit to her normal clothes.

She came out to reveal her coral red hair, ocean blue eyes, and seashell-hued complexion. She then heard something outside. She went over to the window and saw a dolphin outside, chattering away. She closed her eyes and sent out a message telepathically to the dolphin.

The dolphin leaped for her, patting its flippers together, before rushing off back to the ocean.

She smiled as she walked back inside to go over the mail addressed to oceanographer Atlanta Curry. "Dolphins that age. They always need directions."

A younger girl then came in. "Atlanta! You're home! How'd it go?"

"Just fine, Katie."

"Well, come on! We've got a movie to go to!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" She then rushed off with her baby sister.

_Metal Man…_

Metal Man flew over the city. Finally, he came to a tower upstate with the Stark name on it and landed on the deck of the penthouse floor, collapsing his suit into the metal band around his arm as he walked through to the penthouse he lived in.

A young woman was waiting for him. "You're late. Again."

"I can't be everywhere at once, sis."

Jenna Belle Stark glared at him. "We've both gotta pull our weight around here if we want this company to stay on the ground."

Bennett just got himself a snack. "Working on it."

Jenna Belle walked up to him. "We each have a share in this, Ben."

"I know, Jen. It's just—" He cut himself off when she dropped a pile of papers on the counter in front of him. "What's this?"

"Your share," she smirked as she walked off.

"What? But—JB!"

"Don't call me that!" she said as she walked off to her room.

He sighed and started to set to work on it. "Stupid equal treatment." Then his watch started beeping. "Oh, great." He walked off down the stairs to the lab and started fixing the arc reactor that had been guarding his heart since the day the meteor hit. "Did grandpa Tony have it this bad?"

_Commander America…_

He snuck through the shadows until he came to his destination. He rushed into the bathroom and took off his mask to reveal his dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned complexion. He then stuffed his costume into his backpack, trading it for his everyday clothes. He walked off to the hall and emerged in a police precinct.

"Dereck Rogers!" One of the other cops came up. "Where've you been?"

"Did a little…investigation."

"Don't know why. Crime rates have been down for the past two months. Not sure what's got everyone so scared. Can't be the Loonatics, they've been around long enough…"

Dereck smirked. "I think you'd be surprised."

_Blackhawk…_

She sped past on her bike. She finally pulled into an old parking garage and parked it in a far corner where no one would see it. After all, the garage hadn't been used by anyone but her in over 50 years. Once she stepped off and started up the stairs into the apartment building overhead, she took her mask off to reveal her somewhat-curly strawberry blonde hair, blue-brown eyes, and dark white complexion. She finally rushed into her room and threw aside her uniform to change into her normal clothes. After that, she went out through the window (lucky she lived on the first floor in a back apartment) and rushed off down the street until she came to her destination. She was only an executive to Queen Industries, but, truth be told, they couldn't run without her.

"Saralyn Barton, right on time," the secretary said as she walked in.

"Aren't I always?" she smirked as she started for the elevator.

"You do have a knack for it."

Saralyn smiled as she stepped into the lift and headed for the third floor. She had work to do.

_Torunn…_

She flew through town until she came to the complex. She landed on the roof and tossed the sword aside. It didn't matter where she put it anyway. No one else could lift it and it would come when she called. She then removed her headdress and revealed her blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and silky complexion. She quickly traded her clothes and rushed down the stairs. On the way down, she grabbed her things from a loose brick in the wall that only she knew about. The first thing she checked for was the ID badge marked Lelia Foster. She then made her way to the halls and started for the research lab.

"Hey, Foster," one of the other researchers stated as she walked in, "We found another little relic for you."

Lelia went over to examine the "relic" in question. It was a tablet with some odd writing on it. She instantly set to translating.

He looked at her, shaking his head. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just look at it and instantly solve the whole problem."

She smirked. "I don't know. It just comes naturally. …I guess you could say it's in my blood."

_Hulk-Man…_

The scientist Sharine Benson was typing away on a status report as the others were closing up the lab.

"Want me to leave the light on?" one of the lab workers smirked as he started off.

She smirked back. "Don't worry about it. I'm almost done."

He nodded, throwing the switch off before leaving, closing the door behind him.

She kept up typing—

"Always working late."

She gasped, turning around so fast she hit her knee on the table leg. "Ow!"

Psycho smirked. "And you called me a klutz."

"Kyan!" she growled, "You should know better than to come back now."

"You know I'm getting it under control."

"Considering who you're related to, I find that hard to believe. Or at least everyone else does." She then finished typing out her report and hit the print. She got up, rubbing her knee as she did so, and walked right past him to the printer.

"Sharine, I think I found something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive and tossed it to her. "The formulas on there might just be enough to crack the code."

She looked it over. "You think this will get us into the Lex-Corp systems?"

"And tell us everything about their little projects."

"And _Hulk-Man_ can just get it out of the way?"

"Hulk-Man…or his team."

She smirked. "You've got it good with those heroes. Really making a difference. Keep it up and people might start to look at you in a different light."

"I hope so. I really hated hiding."

"Well, duh, you hid in Kansas."

He snickered. "Point taken."

She then went over to plug in the flash drive to one of the computers. "I'll let this load in. The program update could take a while but—" She then turned around to find that he wasn't even there anymore. "He's been hanging around that bat too much."

_Hornet Girl…_

She flew through the city as fast as her wings could carry her. She finally flew through a cracked window and into a bathroom she had locked before leaving through it. She took off her mask to reveal her brown hair, golden brown eyes, and ivory complexion. After tossing her gear into a compartment where the vent shaft used to be, she instead grabbed an old lab coat, putting it on to cover her wings. She straightened out her hair and left the bathroom. As she started for the lab, she made sure the ID badge stating her name as Jojo Pym was clear on her coat.

"Hey, JP," one of the boys in the lab smirked as she walked in, "Check out the new ant farm?"

She smirked, looking over the ant farm in question. "Nice. When does it get ants?"

He shook his head. "You have to be the single girl in all the world that gets _excited _over _bugs_!"

She actually had to laugh at that. "OK, I'll give you that one. I guess I am." She just looked at the empty ant farm. "Runs in the family."

_Ebon Panther…_

He ended up in the Wakandan embassy. Once he was in his room, he put his mask on the table, revealing his dark hair, dark eyes, and even darker skin. He'd been king of his country (well, technically a district as Acmetropolis was all one city) for all of two years and he barely spent any time there anymore. His little brother, the prince Hunting, might as well be the king; or their mother, Sidhi, be the queen; or even his 12-year-old sister, Seine, be the queen. But no. It fell to him, Axton T'Challa. For his father had held the mantle and, with his passing, carried it to him. He would do anything he could to live up to that legacy. Anything for his country, his people, and his world.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

He sighed, placing his costume in the table drawer. "What is it?"

One of the workers opened the door. "The mayor wants to talk to you."

He nodded. "I'll be right down." Once the door was closed, he looked out the window. Surely, somewhere up there, his father was watching. He had to be.

_Firebird…_

She snuck through the studios, hoping no one saw her. She finally came to a back door she was looking for and rushed into the dressing room marked Nanette Summers. She dropped her mask and looked in the mirror at her brownish-red hair, brown eyes, and coral complexion. She then rushed behind the room divider and hid her costume, trading it for the costume she would be wearing on set.

There was a knock on the door. "Nanette! You're on in five!"

She smirked. "Guess I was right on time." She made sure everything was ready, ran through her script as fast as she could, and rushed off to the set.

"Nanette!" the director smirked on seeing her, "Where've you been?"

"Running over lines again. You know how nervous I can get."

"It always comes through in the end, though, doesn't it?"

She nodded and went onto the stage.

"And…action!"

_Knave…_

She made her way to her house on the outskirts of town. She placed her mask on her bed, looking in the mirror at her brown eyes, brownish-cream fur (she was a foxhound), and dark hair with white bangs. She traded her costume for her traditional outfit, but kept her stasis gloves. They'd allow her full use of her hands and complete control of her powers. She'd never be able to thank that scientist at Wayne Enterprises enough for designing them for her.

A Siberian husky then came in with the mail in his jaws.

She smirked. "Hey, Snowball." She petted him as she took the mail addressed to Telly Drake. One was a postcard apparently from the Arctic. She looked it over.

Telly -

Thank you for all your hard work here. We're doing great. Can't wait to see you again.

- Shivers and Ice Cube

Telly smirked. Shivers and Ice Cube were a penguin and a polar bear, the main attractions of a wildlife preserve in the cold outer reaches of Acmetropolis. A preserve she had helped to found. She smirked at Snowball. "What say you we give them a little visit at Christmas, just before the public opening?" The dog barked in reply, to which she giggled. "I'll start packing."

_Dr. X…_

He made his way to a hospital. Once inside, he went to an old closet and changed out of his costume and into normal clothes, exposing his bright brown hair, soft blue eyes, and semi-tanned complexion. He then grabbed the ID badge marked Zachariah Xavier and set off.

"Hey, Doc," said one of the nurses once he came in, "Just in time. We got another incoming."

He sighed, smirking and shaking his head. "I got it." He went off to the delivery room to check on the baby in question. Once the gynecologist had finished his work, Zach did the normal checks on the child…including a quick scan of the mind for any signs of mutant power. It came up positive. He smiled and went back to work, making a mental note to add the child to his list later. Eventually, he would be ready to recreate the mutant school his ancestor had envisioned. There were plenty of children out there not yet adjusted to the meteor's affects. He would help them. He had to.

_Shadecat…_

Shadecat rushed through buildings until she finally came to where she was headed. She was currently hidden in a broom closet. She replaced her costume with her normal outfit, looking herself over in a mirror that was conveniently placed on the back of the door. Her outfit was nice, but her greenish-blue eyes; silky, creamy feline fur; and wavy dark hair with white bangs made her especially good-looking.

She smirked at her reflection and went off to the hall. After taking a few stops to collect her things and hide her costume, she came to a room full of fashion design materials and sat down at a table.

One of the other designers in the room, another female cat, then came up. "Galaxy Pryde! Where have you been?"

"Relax, Joannie, I had somewhere I had to be," she explained as she worked away, "But I got some inspiration."

"Good. Look, this is how it's always been: you get blocked for a while, wander around, then suddenly get inspired and everything you touch turns to gold. Keep it that way."

Galaxy smirked and kept on. "Can't you picture it? Galaxy Fashions? Maybe Pryde Fashions?"

"Interesting idea. We'll see where that takes us." She then walked off.

Galaxy just kept doodling (she needed an outline before she could actually design the outfit, you know). _Maybe it'll take us to some superheroes. _She smirked at the thought. She had designed her own uniform herself. Maybe one day she'd tackle some more.

_Wolf Man…_

He went into his house, no need for stealth. He plopped into bed, pulling off his mask as he lay down to expose his dark-though-pale complexion, _dark _blue eyes, and very dark hair. He then picked up the sketchbook by the bed and started working away for no reason. Until the alarm rang. "Uh oh." He quickly turned it off and traded his costume for a team uniform with the name Caleb Howlett on the jersey. "Game time." He rushed off to the soccer field.


	5. Conference

Chapter 4: Conference

Tech was in the conference room, typing away on one of the computers.

The other Loonatics then walked in with Zadavia.

"Alright, Tech, boy," Ace spoke up, "What you got on our new friends?"

"Well, I did some digging. Turns out these guys have been in business as long as we have, taking down some of the other big threats about the same time as our bigger missions—mainly the mission that brought us together. They've been in towns like New Gotham and New Metropolis but the first record of any of them working together wasn't until last month. So I checked into every detail the public has on them. You'll never guess what I found." He then pulled up his file.

The main monitor, the biggest screen in the room, lit up with images of the 18 heroes the team had run into the night before. The images cropped into headshots and lined up at the side. They then were connected to other images…of the legendary superheroes of the 21st century.

The other five Loonatics—and even Zadavia—went into shock.

"…no way…" Lexi spoke out despite being genuinely stunned, "Not just Green Lantern, Captain America, Iron Man, and Hulk?! ALL OF THEM?!"

"All of them!" Tech responded, "I couldn't believe it either but they all trace back! Remember when 'Wonder Bat' was talking about her family line that was none of our business? She was talking about Batman! And her strength is Amazon strength, like Wonder Woman! Champion matches Superman, Maximum Flash meets the original Flash, Mars Man equals Martian Manhunter—they all add up! Each of them has a legend as an ancestor."

"But their lines faded out before Wild Dark."

"And came back the same way ours did. The meteor's cosmic energy must have let out what was already there—dug up what was buried deep down and brought it back to its original levels."

"Great, more competition," Duck groaned.

Tech got out of his seat and walked over to his teammates. "On the contrary, maybe we can make this work like the original Avengers and Justice League—competition is good but cooperation is even better."

"Tech is right," Zadavia stated, "The battles we have fought so far are only the beginning. If ever a challenge arises that the Loonatics cannot face alone, these 'Justice Avengers X' might just be exactly what we'll need." She turned to Tech. "What all do we know about them?"

Tech hit a button on his gauntlet, activating a remote link to the computer. He activated Wonder Bat's file. "Wonder Bat, as her name implies, is a product of Wonder Woman and Batman. She's exhibited Amazon strength on many an occasion but _REALLY _embraces her bat-heritage. Seems she's even re-vamped all of the old gear and modified it on a 28th-century level. She even appears to have every ability Batman had—master detective, master strategist, master fighter, etc. I haven't been able to pinpoint any weaknesses, though; just that her strength seems to wear her out if she uses it for too long and she has the same 'one simple rule' as he grandfather: the only thing she won't do is kill."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Duck commented.

Tech gave him a brief glare before activating the next file. "Champion. Great-grandson of Superman. Every power Superman had and the same three weaknesses. Though, in comparison to his ancestor, he seems a bit more cocky."

"How bad?" Lexi asked, "On a scale of 1 to Duck."

"HEY!" Duck snapped.

Tech smirked. "Just over an 8. All he needs is some work." He kept going through the files. "Then Green Lantern. As we know, she came from the original Green Lantern. All the powers of the ring and the one weakness is fear. Then Max Flash, able to run as fast as Rev as far as I can figure. Mars Man—intangibility, telepathy, shape-shifting, super strength—only weakness is fire. And Aqualass. As you can tell from her name, she came out of Aquaman. I'd say by now she's the princess of Atlantis if not the queen. She can talk to aquatic creatures telepathically and control water as well as breathe under it and swim at about half the speed Rev can run."

Lexi smirked and whispered to Rev: "Maybe we've finally found Duck a girlfriend."

Rev snickered. He then noticed that doing so had caught Duck's attention and shook it off, pretending to be coughing.

Tech just moved on. "Then Metal Man, AKA Bennett Stark. He's from the line of Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. Apparently re-vamped the suit. Even got in an accident on the day of the meteor that forced him to renew Tony's old arc reactor. And, yes, he has the same IQ as I do—but it's two points less!"

"Someone's defensive," Duck commented.

"Alright, moving on! Commander America. Obviously descended from Captain America. Same vibranium shield, same colored costume, same physical enhancements. And Blackhawk. She's a complicated one. The official report is that she came from the line of Black Widow and Hawkeye—hence the name. But she also exhibits the same abilities as Black Canary and Green Arrow, so their line must have blended with the other archer's somewhere along the way."

"So she's a can't-miss archer _and _she's got the canary cry?" Lexi asked.

"Yup."

"What about little miss sword?" Duck asked.

"Torunn? She wasn't kidding. Her family was previously named Odinsson. As in Thor Odinsson. As in her name 'beloved of Thor' means she's his granddaughter. Because of the meteor reawakening the myth inside of her and the sword being crafted of the same materials as Mjolnir the magic hammer, she has all the powers of Thor himself—from the flight to the strength to the weather. And being the hammer's sister-sword, it can only be wielded by the one found worthy to bear its power."

"And-what-about-Banner?" Rev asked.

"Kyan Banner I think we all know. It's kind of hard not to recognize a big green rage monster. Yes, he is descended from Bruce Banner/Hulk. In fact, if you think about it, they have a lot in common." He then turned to the next file. "Speaking of which, meet Hornet Girl, the great-great-great-several-more-greats-granddaughte r of Ant-Man and the Wasp, Hank and Janet Pym. She's not quite as open with who she is as her ancestors were and I have no way of pinpointing it by name considering how far along the line it is…you know what? Just forget that. Point is, she also got their powers—shrinking, stinging, talking to insects—and she doesn't need Ant-Man's gear to do it."

"What about Black Lion?" Duck asked.

Tech gave him a look. "Ebon Panther. Named for the Black Panther, king of Wakanda. Of course, since Wakanda became a district along with the rest of Acmetropolis, the Black Panther thing sort of…diversified. Anyway, he also has the enhanced physical attributes and resistance to magic. But here's something interesting: because of who T'Challa's queen ended up being, he can also manipulate weather patterns."

"'T'Challa's queen'?" Ace asked.

Tech smirked and brought up the image.

The legendary Black Panther had married Storm of the X-Men.

"…whoa."

Tech nodded. "On the topic of the X-Men…" He switched to the next one. "Our Firebird is most likely a product of Cyclops and Phoenix. She's got telekinesis, telepathy, super vision…and the Phoenix Force."

"I thought the Phoenix Force was too dangerous for one person to contain," Lexi said, "Didn't it cause Dark Phoenix to begin with and nearly kill her?"

"That's exactly why Firebird is so afraid to channel her energies. She's worried the same thing will happened to her that almost destroyed her grandmother. I'm convinced she's strong enough to handle it now but clearly she's not quite so sure. Just like Knave. I'm getting more and more certain that she's from the line of Iceman and Rogue. That's why she stuck to her corner and wears those stasis gloves—she can't touch us."

Duck blinked. "Wow. Way to bum us out."

Just for that, Ace smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thank you," Tech sighed with relief, "I was afraid I was gonna have to lock him on the holo-deck." He shook it off and switched the files again. "Dr. X. If you haven't guessed by now, I'll tell you: his ancestor was Prof. X."

"Hmm," Lexi noted, "So he really _is _the X in 'Justice Avengers *ahem* X.'"

Tech smirked. "Yup. Got the full package, too. Telekinetically challenged by only Firebird and just a sliver ahead of her and Mars Man for the title of 'most powerful telepath currently alive.' Mars Man also has competition coming from Shadecat. She's almost exactly like her ancestor, Shadowcat, Kitty Pryde. The only difference is that she's feline and her ancestor was human. She's completely intangible in any way she wants. Walk through walls, sink through floors, pass through bullets—can't touch her unless she wants to be touched. And, finally, rounding up the grand 18…Wolf Man. Guess who he's related to."

Slam was actually the one who got it: "Vbwaqlnfgnk WOLVERINE!"

Tech smirked and hit the button, showing Wolf Man's image next to the image of his ancestor. It was a pretty good match. An even better match when the claws came out. "Adamantium claws, healing factor twice the speed of my regeneration, and a longevity increase that might just keep him alive for a couple centuries from now."

"Wow," Ace smirked, "They've got quite the line-up."

"Indeed," Zadavia said thoughtfully, "What are the odds that all of the great heroes had bloodlines stretching down to now and that the meteor would reawaken all of them? And that they would then come together just as I united you?"

"It is pretty convenient."

"Actually, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense," Tech pointed out, "The heroes have always been completely resilient. Even 'mere mortal'—as if—Batman might've lived for 20 years after 2059 if not for the whole self-sacrificial thing all those heroes—" He cut himself off. He went back over to the computer and pulled up the data on the great events of 2059 that resulted in the deaths of earth's mightiest heroes. He pulled up the list of casualties.

Superman  
Batman  
Wonder Woman  
Green Lantern  
Flash  
Martian Manhunter  
Hawkgirl  
Aquaman  
Black Canary  
Green Arrow  
Iron Man  
Captain America  
Black Widow  
Hawkeye  
Thor  
Hulk  
Ant-Man  
Wasp  
Black Panther  
Storm  
Phoenix  
Cyclops  
Rogue  
Iceman  
Shadowcat  
Wolverine

Professor X was the only JAX ancestor that wasn't listed but that was because he had already been dead for 30 years by the time of the big bang. This was all too good to be true.

"Something's not right," Tech stated.

"What doesn't add up?" Lexi asked.

"That's the problem: everything does. In fact, it adds up too perfectly. It's almost as if this was strung along from the beginning—" He cut himself off again.

The Collision.

"The Collision led up to this."

"What?!" Zadavia demanded, "That doesn't make sense!"

"No, it doesn't. But it's the only explanation. Maybe fate intervened specifically for this—for the JAX. Maybe something happened and—I don't know!"

"Or we're just over-thinking this," Lexi pointed out, "Maybe the Collision really was a force of nature no one could ever hope to understand. Maybe this team is just as magnetically drawn together as their ancestors were." She smirked. "Well, for what it's worth, you did have one thing right in your rant: maybe fate _did _intervene."

Tech looked at her.

"They're here to help us. The way I see it, we'd be fools not to take them up on the offer."

_Meanwhile…_

Joy Grayson was leading her group of six home from school.

"So how'd you do on the trig exam?" Blakely asked Fielding.

"I think I warranted another meteor."

"That bad?"

"It was a tough one," Joy spoke in his defense, "What about the first question? I got a."

"I got c and I'm pretty sure I'm right," Keturah said.

"C wasn't even close! Why are you so sure you're right?"

"No, I got a C on the test. I'm sure I'm right about that."

Helix suddenly stopped upon seeing a street sign. "Wait. Why are we going this way?"

"It's a shortcut," Landon snapped, "Because _someone _didn't wanna take the bus home!"

"Guys! It's called Crime Alley for a reason and it's been called that for 800 years! People have been killed here that became historic events—some all too recently!"

"We'll be fine!" Keturah snapped, "Stop being such a—"

_BANG!_

A gun had gone off and hit a lamppost.

Before they knew what was going on, someone grabbed Joy.

Landon quickly moved to head off their attackers only to be grabbed as well.

Joy fought against her restraints.

"No use fighting it," the gangster growled, "Looks like you're—"

Joy then snapped.

Her eyes glowing green.

Before they knew what had happened, Joy sent out a blast of energy at her attacker. As he recoiled, she flew at him to knock him down. Literally FLEW at him!

Helix started fighting against his attacker, who had him pinned to the lamppost that had been shot. Suddenly, his fighting turned to clawing. There wasn't a wolverine anthro being held down anymore. Now there was a real tiger clawing and biting at its abuser.

Keturah glared at her attacker, flailing to fight back. It was cut off when her eyes turned entirely black and a trash can went flying at him.

Landon elbowed the man restraining him in the gut. Then whipped around…and sent out a blast of energy from his hand? "…well, that's new."

Blakely saw one of the two remaining attackers coming at her. She gasped…and turned invisible. She didn't notice until he inexplicably started looking for her. Then she seized the moment and wrapped her arm around his leg and twisted. Wait, what?!

Fielding was left with the leader of the pack. He saw the guy coming for him and flared up. Letting loose a stream of fire.

After this, the six muggers went running.

Blakely was in shock. "…what just happened?"

"You don't think the meteor gave us powers, too, do you?" Helix asked.

"Why didn't we notice until now?" Keturah demanded.

Joy thought this over… "We gotta get back to my house. Now. I think we have some looking to do."


	6. Family Trees

Chapter 5: Family Trees

Alexis Wayne sat in her office, going over old papers. Suddenly, the phone rang. She sighed and answered. "Alexis Wayne."

_"Hey, Bats."_

Alexis froze. "Doyle!" she snapped, storming out of her seat and over to the window, "Why are you calling me? Alexis Wayne and Doyle Kent only met in passing!"

_"For three days."_

"It's still not warranting this!"

_"Alex, I'm a reporter. I can say I'm calling for a statement."_

"Why are you really calling?"

_"I got a hit."_

"Something to light the signal over?"

_"Not exactly. Just plain suspicious."_

"LexCorp again?"

_"Oddly enough, not exactly."_

Alexis blinked. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?!"

_"I'm pretty sure Luthor's involved in some way but I'm not entirely sure it's all that direct this time. One of the scientists who was working on the anti-super—or whatever it was—project leaked some seemingly valuable 'top secret' information to a private line in New Chicago. The signal was intercepted by a radio tower but no one picked up what they said."_

"Think Wonder Bat should do some investigation?"

_"Or some interrogation."_

Alexis smirked. "Give me a name and number and I'll take it from there."

The videophone then started beeping.

Alexis sighed. "And do it fast." She put the videophone on wait and got the info from Doyle. When she hung up, she put the paper in her pocket before answering the other call.

There was Larkin Luthor himself, the great-great-great-grandson of Lex Luthor the master criminal.

Alexis groaned. "What do you want?"

_"I'm calling to see if you'll rethink our little business deal."_

"Do I look negotiable?"

_"Come on, Wayne," Larkin pleaded, "This would be good for both of us. Won't you even consider—?"_

Alexis glared at him through the computer monitor. "No. Not now, not in another meteor strike. LexCorp may fly in New Metropolis but all Wayne Enterprises will ever remember is family history." With that, she slammed on the "end call" button and stormed back to her work.

_Meanwhile…_

Landon walked into Joy's room, putting his phone in his pocket. "You won't believe this."

"After what we've already seen today, that sentence doesn't hold as much meaning as it used to," Keturah snapped.

Landon gave her a look. "I talked to my mom. She says that the day of the meteor, when our car crashed on the freeway from the impact, I was injured worse than she and dad were. It was going to be fatal…so the specialists at the hospital were forced to bionically replace my limbs and half of my sensory organs. And apparently, the meteor also gave me power over machinery, so my mechanical inclinations were adjusted today—that's where the offensive came from."

"Unbelievable," Joy suddenly said from her seat at her desk as she stared at her computer.

"I know, I said it was."

"No, this, too." She wheeled her chair aside, widening the screen so they could all see.

She had traced their family trees—all six of them all the way back to the early 21st century. Three of them instantly popped out.

Blakely's read for Reed Richards and Susan Storm—otherwise known as Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman.

Fielding's read for Johnny Storm—Susan's brother, the Human Torch.

Joy's said "Dick Grayson – wife never recorded."

Blakely blinked in shock. "You mean Fielding and I are cousins through THE FANTASTIC FOUR?!"

Joy nodded in amazement. "Yeah."

"What does yours mean?" asked Fielding.

"I don't know. Apparently Dick Grayson had kids but wouldn't allow the mother's name to be printed on the birth certificates and over time it just got lost—I'm pretty sure this is the only tree on the entire site that says something like that."

"Wait," Keturah said, "…the powers you showed today… You don't think Dick Grayson was Nightwing and your 'unrecorded mother' was Starfire?"

Joy thought about that. The pieces came together. "Wow…you're right. That's gotta be it."

Then it occurred to Keturah. "So…I'm…Raven's?!"

Joy realized what that meant. She quickly widened the screen on the other three.

Keturah's said Rachel Roth.

Helix's said Garfield Logan and Tara Markov.

Landon's said Vic Stone.

Logic followed: those four were respectively Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg.

"…whoa," Landon said in shock.

"What are the odds, right?" Joy asked, too shocked to say anything else.

_Meanwhile…_

Sharine Benson was on her laptop, decoding the file granted by Kyan. It was then that she finally cracked it. And immediately went into shock. She placed her computer aside and grabbed her phone, dialing away. "Come on, Kyan, pick up, pick up, pick up!" Voicemail. She growled as it beeped. "Kyan! As soon as you get this, call in the troops. LexCorp has been redeveloping old genetic engineering and cloning experiments. I think they might be intending to use it on your team or even the Loonatics. I'm placing this as a code red—you need to shut them down!" Before she could say more, the voicemail timed out. She growled again. "For crying out loud, Kyan, don't you know how to use that stinking phone?!" She then quickly dialed the cops.

_At the tower…_

Tech was still sifting through files of all the info he had been able to find on the Justice Avengers X.

Rev walked in. "Tech-it's-late-you-need-to-get-some-sleep."

"Tried. Can't."

"They-get-you-thinking?"

"Yeah. Lexi's right, this can only be a coincidence. It may be a way-too-big one but it's also too big for logic, especially when the Collision that can't be explained is the only available explanation. It doesn't fit. So no, I'm past that. Now I'm just wondering who they are and where they came from…and how we didn't notice all this until last night."

"We've-been-busy."

"They've been just as busy."

Rev sighed. "Lexi-was-right-about-something-else-they're-here- to-help." He then closed the files.

"HEY!"

"The-entire-world-has-respected-their-ancestors'-s ecrets-for-700-years-so-I-think-it's-only-fair-we- respect-theirs-until-they're-ready-to-tell-us-them selves."

Tech took a second before sighing. "You're right." He got up and started off for his bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rev smirked. "See-you." He then rushed off for his room.

Tech forced himself into bed. He tossed a fleetingly glance at the computer before closing his eyes. As he drifted off, his mind constantly returned to the new superheroes…

Then, twenty seconds after he fell asleep, a computer screen across the room started flashing.

_Silent alarm tripped_

_441 East Avenue_

_New Gotham-New Metropolis Strip_

_441 East Avenue…_

The LexCorp scientist sat at a computer, typing away.

Not seeing something moving through the shadows. Something…or someone.

Suddenly, he froze. He thought he heard something… "Hello?" He looked around. No one there. He sighed and turned around…

…only to let his chair get pinned to the desk. Wonder Bat, through her cowl, was giving him the signature bat-glare she had inherited from her ancestor. "A transmission came out of here two nights ago relaying top secret information to a private line in New Chicago. Who'd you contact? What'd you tell them?!"

He only stared at her in shock and fear…discreetly reaching for a button under the desk—

Wonder Bat, not moving from her glare otherwise, suddenly grabbed the desk and crushed the corner with her strength before he could push the alarm button. "Don't even think about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed. "I wish I could do this the hard way, but…" She then pulled out her lasso and wrapped it around him before he could move. "I know you know what this is. And since the only reason I could even have it also means that I'm the only one who can use it…well, you get we're I going with this. Now…" She tugged the lasso, making him flinch and making it glow. "…I asked you a question."

"I don't know."

She blinked in shock. "What?!"

"I didn't send out any information. I don't know anyone in New Chicago."

"If it wasn't you… Who else works here?"

"No one works in this building but me."

Suddenly, there was a crash from down the stairwell, obviously from whoever (or whatever) had tripped the silent alarm.

Wonder Bat gave the scientist a look. "You sure about that?"

"…well, I was."

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and knocked him out. Once he was down, she retrieved her lasso and went down the stairs. She snuck through the shadows once more (that was her thing). She peered around corners, following the resonating sounds of motion. Finally, she located a general area in the storage section. She peered around the corner at the darkened area loaded over with crates and compartments.

Someone was sifting through the boxes. "…gotta be here…gotta be here somewhere…he said it would be!"

Wonder Bat cocked her head at this. She recognized the voice. She didn't want to strike until she knew what she was up against. She quickly tapped a button on her belt, turning on the night vision on the goggles of her cowl.

Now able to decipher the size and shape of the intruder and in a way distinguish the colors he wore, she knew exactly who he was. Not enough of a threat to be worth a showdown but enough of a threat to move in as soon as possible.

Keeping her night vision on just in case, she flipped it, drawing her Batarangs. "Hold it, Makeshift."

The villain sighed and turned to face her, smirking at the sight. "Wonder Bat, I take it?" Makeshift was a weird one. He had claimed to be descended from Riddler, Joker, Toyman, and Mad Hatter but all of them had been disproven or disclaimed with three days. He had no powers other than enhanced senses but, as his name suggested, he was proficient in almost every skill known—though he used his abilities to an odd extent that might otherwise prove his bizarrely claimed ancestry. No one knew who he was or what drove him, but his primary territory was in New Chicago.

He wasn't the informant. He was the informed.

"What are you doing here?" Wonder Bat instantly demanded, "Genetic experimentation isn't your thing. You're just another petty crook, dressing up to play with the big dogs though you've got no chance at being one."

"Says who?"

"Oh, I don't know, the owners of the five banks you robbed; the four major villains you wish you were; maybe Wolf Man, who caught you on the subway and singlehandedly took you down within the first seven minutes of even meeting you?"

"…that was a fluke."

"Yeah. So you told everyone on Prison Station Sigma, too. But none of them believed you either, did they?"

"No, I mean I wasn't ready. I am now." He then made his move. He tossed something at her. As soon as it hit the floor, it burst into a cloud of knockout gas.

Wonder Bat coughed in shock, gasping for breath for exactly five seconds before finally managing to pull a tracheal support from her belt and hook it onto her neck.

"I was unprepared for Wolf Man as all the other 'petty crooks' to come out of that meteor not expecting the rebirth of superheroes. But, see, I've been watching you heroes. Just like I watched the guards at Sigma to figure out a perfect means of escape. Now I'm ready. Ready for anything."

Wonder Bat instantly knew her mistake. Makeshift was proficient in every skill he knew of. Since she was perfectly capable of mastering other people just by watching them (though that could be attributed to her master detective skills), she should've known that Makeshift would be, too. She now had a better understanding of just how smart and threatening he was as opposed to how Wolf Man's brief and triumphant encounter led on. She now knew what to do.

Unfortunately for her, she had breathed in enough to the knockout gas to make her senses and reflexes weaken. She didn't stand a chance now unless she played dead and/or let him go.

So she had to be put a tracer on him.

Before the cloud of gas could clear, she pulled a small bat-shaped device from her belt and tossed it to the intruder. It magnetically locked to his belt before he noticed. Perfect.

"Well, I suppose I should be on my way," the villain smirked, finally finding what he was looking for inside one of the crates, "I have what I came for and you…well, I rather look forward to crossing paths with you again. So…later." He then rushed out.

She waited for him to go before forcing herself to move. That much hurt. The gas was gone but there was still enough in her system to keep her down. She pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the back entrance Makeshift had escaped through. Once he was gone, she hit a button on her belt.

A black car came rushing up. A black car modeled after her ancestor's Batmobile.

She waited for it…then saw it coming right at her. She gasped and pinned herself to the wall, letting it skid to a stop two feet away. "Gotta work on those stops," she groaned before remotely opening the hatch and weakly pulling herself into the driver's seat. She pressed a button on her belt to deactivate the magnetic lock on the tracheal support and yanked it from her collar, dropping it in the passenger seat before hitting a button on her console to auto-drive her back to the cave.

Niles was waiting for her in the cave. Lucky since she fainted as soon as she came out of the Batmobile. He instantly set to tending to her.

_New Chicago…_

Makeshift drove his car into his lair. He smirked as he came out, holding up the box he had stolen from the lab. He placed it on a table and opened it, revealing a flash drive and ten differently colored vials of some sort of fluid. He pulled out the flash drive and hooked it up to his computer. "Finally. The one thing I need to wipe out those hero freaks: powers of my own."


	7. Uprising

Chapter 6: Uprising

Tech woke up to the sound of Zadavia's ring. He sighed and forced himself to get up and trudge to the living room to meet the others.

"Loonatics," Zadavia said as soon as all six were there, "we have an emergency in the Acme Peru district. A new villain calling herself Envy is attacking the southern quadrants. You must go and stop her before anyone is hurt…or worse."

"Anything we should know about her now?" Tech asked as he completely woke up and prepared to go get mission-ready.

"Nothing we can pinpoint, but she does seem to have some level of psychic powers. She's also displayed some form of elemental control, particularly over all of the plant life she has come within five miles of. I must warn you: she also seems to bear some form draining capabilities or perhaps a means of mind control. No details present themselves but she's left no one conscious in her wake."

"I could make us some sort of psychic shield but it'd take days to perfect. We'll have to risk it."

"Then maybe Duck should stay behind," Lexi commented.

"HEY!" Duck snapped.

"Whatever happens, stick together, don't underestimate her, and don't let her overpower you," Zadavia informed them, "Zadavia out." She then hung up from the video connection.

"We'd better go now," Tech said, "Acme Peru's almost an hour away by shuttle and we're already running late as is." He rushed off to prep the shuttle, letting the others get ready for the fight ahead.

_Meanwhile…_

Kyan was almost ready to start the day when he saw his phone blinking. He looked at it curiously for a second before checking the voicemail. As soon as he heard what Sharine had to say, he went into shock. When the message timed out, he hung up and activated a transmission to the other Justice Avengers (X).

They all answered but Wonder Bat didn't seem right. She seemed somewhat weak and rubbed her throat as if it hurt.

_"Bats?" Bennett asked, "Are you OK?"_

_"I'm fine," Wonder Bat groaned, "Just breathed in some knockout gas last night. I'll be back to normal in like 20 minutes. Now what's the problem, Kyan? Why'd you call?"_

He instantly dove into recapping Sharine's message about what she had found on the LexCorp files he had intercepted. About their reworking of genetic experimentation and cloning processes.

_Wonder Bat was the first to go into shock. "…so that's what it was…"_

_"What _what _was?" asked Blackhawk._

_"A few nights ago, a LexCorp scientist in a remote facility on the Gotham-Metropolis strip sent out a transmission to a private line in New Chicago that gave up 'top secret' information. I went there last night to check it out but the only scientist who worked there had no idea what it was about or even who had sent it. Then I searched the basement storage and intercepted Makeshift trying to steal from their experimental files."_

_"Makeshift?" Wolf Man scoffed, "That guy's a wannabe. A loser. A punk."_

_"That's what I thought. And because I thought that, he was able to outsmart me in two minutes flat. He escaped from Prison Station Sigma because he studied the guards and learned everything about them. And now he claims he's done the same to us."_

_"WHAT?! He knows EVERYTHING about us?!" Shadecat demanded._

_"Believe me, he would've flaunted it plainly if he knew our secret identities. I think we're good on that account…for now. But he still poses a big threat. And now he's stolen what I would guess to be the first working prototypes LexCorp was able to concoct for some sort of super serum."_

_"He's trying to make himself like us?" Green Lantern asked._

_"Guess it looks that way, huh?" Commander America sighed, "Why is it they never want a fair fight?"_

_"If 'fair fight' was in any villain's vocabulary, I think our jobs wouldn't be quite so complicated or even quite so necessary," Mars Man groaned._

_Suddenly, a beeping sounded over Wonder Bat's end. She seemed to turn away and type something out. Then her eyes widened. "Guys! Makeshift's at the Third Bank of New Metropolis. And I think all our suspicions are officially confirmed."_

_Firebird seemed hesitant. "Can't we let the Loonatics handle it? They clearly need the work."_

_"The Loonatics are investigating a new big bad in Acme Peru as of like ten minutes ago," Dr. X pointed out, "It was on the news. We've gotta take this."_

_Firebird groaned, leaning her head back to glare at the ceiling. "Fine."_

"I'll meet you guys there," Kyan said before hanging up. He quickly got ready for it.

And braced himself for a fight.

_On the coast…_

Keturah looked out at the waters. "This is it. This is where it happened. I feel like I can still see the waters breaking…"

Landon put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on." He led her into the clubhouse at the end of the beach, hidden from the pier by the bluffs.

The other four were inside.

"Well, it's time to make the decision," Joy sighed, "We know we have these powers and we know why. The only thing left to know is what to do with them."

"Flip a coin?" Helix suggested, holding up a quarter. For that, Keturah thumped him in the back of the head. Hard. "Ow!"

"It's obvious," Blakely stated bluntly, "Our ancestors used these powers for good. To honor their memory and make us worthy of their ancestry, to keep this world and our families safe, we need to follow in their footsteps. We need to be heroes."

"But the Loonatics—"

"—are spread too thin as it is," Blakely intercepted, "There are already too many villains for them to face, especially if one day they all got together. And there will always be more. But the world needs its heroes. If history hasn't taught us that by now, what will? I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna stand idly by while this city-planet falls apart at the seams knowing that I could do something. So I'm gonna do something, with or without you."

"There is no 'without you,'" Fielding said, "We're in this together…cuz."

Blakely smirked at him.

Helix shrugged. "I'm in."

"So am I," Landon added.

Keturah thought it over… "I'll do it."

Joy nodded. "Then I guess it's unanimous. But we're gonna need some secret identities…"

_Third Bank of New Metropolis…_

_BOOM!_

Makeshift burst out of the bank, tossing his take in his pack—

"You know…"

He gasped and turned.

Champion was flying overhead. "You're in my territory." His eyes glowed with the fire of his heat vision. "You don't wanna be in my territory."

Makeshift smirked. Without even looking, he reached for his belt, pressing the top of a vial he had connected to it from last night's raid of the LexCorp facility. A small portion of the contents flowed into his bloodstream…and instantly made him fly to Champion's current eye level.

Champion's eyes widened and depowered in shock.

"It's my territory now." He moved to attack.

Champion dodged and grabbed him by the arm, tossing him into a wall.

He flew through it and landed on a floor, completely injured. He forced a hand to one of the other vials and pressed it, instantly regenerating.

"How many of those things do you have?!" Champion demanded even as Makeshift jumped him. They fell to the pavement and began to wrestle.

Until finally someone came along and punched Makeshift across the street into a lamppost.

Champion took the hand offered to him and stood. "Wow. You actually got here before Flash."

Mars Man smirked and shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

Max Flash then ran up. "Oh, man! I can't believe you guys beat me here."

"Could we stop with the banter and start with the fighter?"

"Right. Sorry." He rushed to it.

Makeshift simply punched him as soon as he was close enough.

Max Flash hit the pavement. "What?! How did he—?!"

Champion instantly pounced on Makeshift. _Mars. Link us up._

Mars Man's eyes glowed as he joined their minds through his telepathy as well as Firebird's and Dr. X's. _We're linked._

_What's the problem? _Torunn asked.

_Wonder Bat was right, _Champion said even as he fought away, _Makeshift did snatch illegal super-tech. He knows how we work and he has the strength to act on that knowledge but I don't think he can take us all at once._

_Then let's get it on, _Green Lantern decreed as she flew in and got to it.

The other heroes rushed in just as her ring began to square off with the new supervillain.

Makeshift finally leapt out of her attack (a hammer construct) and onto an awning. "So. The mighty legacies have teamed up already."

"No duh," Shadecat smirked, "We're the Justice Avengers X. If you were watching us, shouldn't you know that by now?"

Makeshift smirked back. "As you can see, I've spent the last month preparing for this. Now…" He then sent out a sudden flash-bang.

The heroes recuperated within seconds but it wasn't fast enough. He was already gone when they snapped out of it.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Shadecat groaned, "This guy's giving us the fastest fails in history!"

"So much for living up to the family name," Aqualass groaned.

"Relax," Champion said, "We're just starting out. It'll get better. Plus, my thermal vision picked up that he ran off in that black van that was parked out front. …I just…you know…didn't…see…which way he went."

Wonder Bat growled and hopped into the Batmobile, closing the hatch after her. She turned on the console and activated the tracker she had planted the night before. _He's headed north. I'm in pursuit._ She rushed after him.

"Alright!" Max Flash smirked, "First team chase scene! Now it's on! We—" He snapped out of it, noticing that the others were already gone. "Well, wait for me, would you?!" He ran for it down the street at top speed. It was in passing that he saw Makeshift at the wheel of a truck.

A truck headed _south_.

Max Flash skidded to a stop and U-turned. _He's going the other way!_ he cried as he resumed the speed chase.

Wonder Bat processed this in shock and confusion. _What?! What do you mean he's going the other way?!_ She then noticed that the tracer was leading to the truck directly in front of her.

The truck was white. The one Makeshift had stolen was black.

She turned on the auto-drive, popped the hatch, and hopped onto the hood. She then hopped onto the back of the truck and reached under the fender. She pulled back her tracer, obviously ditched to lead them on a wild goose chase. She growled and jumped back into her car. _Pull back and reroute. Meet up with Max Flash on the _south _corners._

_Good luck catching up with me, _Max Flash pointed out sarcastically as he rushed for the van. He finally caught up with it. He grabbed onto the car door. "Nice try, Makeshift, but it looks like you're done for."

Makeshift just smirked. "Oh, really?" He then tossed something down on the ground.

Max Flash found his feet locked in place for a split second, enough time to throw off his speed and send him tumbling downhill into the park. As he got himself together, the van drove off. He attempted to get a read on at least the general direction it headed but he had also been rendered too dizzy to catch it. He panted as he clung to the tree in dejection. _I lost him._

Wonder Bat sat at the driver's seat of the Batmobile, holding up the ditched tracker between her thumb and forefinger. _So did I._ Then she crushed it.


End file.
